


Come Back

by ladymac111



Series: art based on other people's work [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical, M/M, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "Far Distant Shores".</p><p>May 1941.  Sherlock gets an unexpected phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Far Distant Shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285943) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



Higher resolution and re-bloggable [at my Tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/39513180122/may-1941-far-distant-shores-i-fell-into-long).


End file.
